Melissa's Holiday
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: It's the start of the Christmas season and Melissa isn't sure what to make of it all. Melissa/Robin oneshot please review


Melissa shuddered at the cold December winds as they rushed past her whistling in her ears as they whipped her hair around her face. In annoyance, she tugged her hood over her head and marched to the front door. On her way home she'd seen people putting up lights and dragging boxes out of storage. It was that time of year again and for Melissa, Christmas time was just like any other time of the year. She'd never really seen what the big deal was. She'd even spent more than a few Christmas's by herself. Still, she recalled that Harley and Ivy always tried to have a gift for her. Last year it had been a box of colored pencils. She sighed as she pushed open the door only to discover boxes scattered all over the floor and Jenny tangled in Christmas lights. With a laugh, Melissa untangled Jenny from the lights.

"What are all of these boxes for anyway?" Melissa asked glancing at the boxes.

"These are Christmas decorations, Melissa,"

"Oh," Melissa replied flatly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm going to my room," Melissa said before walking down the hall lazily swinging her bag.

Once in her room, Melissa dropped her bag and with a confused sigh, she fell onto her bed.

"Melissa, would you like to help me decorate?" Jenny asked.

"I've never decorated before," Melissa explained.

"Well, come help me with the tree," Jenny declared.

"Tree?"

"The Christmas tree,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"The tree"

"I always liked Christmas trees,"

"I've never had a Christmas tree before,"

"Why?"

"Ivy didn't like Christmas trees,"

"Not even a real one?"

"Nope "

"Oh, did you do anything for Christmas?"

"Not really,"

"Well, it's about time you do,"

"Can we invite friends?"

"Fine by me I'll be in the living room when you're ready to join me,"

"Okay,"

Melissa called the others. After she'd done that she grabbed her sketchbook and doodled. Harley would be over the moon to decorate a Christmas tree but Ivy would have a cow. Melissa sighed tapping her pencil on her knee nervously. Would Ivy be angry with her for doing this? Should she do this? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She listened and could hear the sound of Scooby's voice. The gang had arrived. It wasn't long after that that Melissa heard the roar of an engine outside. Happily, she jumped off her bed carelessly leaving behind her art supplies as she entered the living room where Fred was helping Jenny put the tree together. Melissa took in the sight her head cocked to the side in confusion. So Jenny had a fake tree. Yes, Ivy would have not only a cow but the entire farm to boot. With a shrug, Melissa joined Daphne and Velma on the couch where they were untangling Christmas lights. Melissa grabbed a bundle and helped as best she could. The doorbell rang and Jenny answered. Dick stepped inside a small black and red package under his arm with he presented her while sweeping off his red Santa hat in a grand motion.

"What do you got there Melissa? Shaggy asked as he hung Jenny's stocking.

"A present."

"Open it," Scooby prompted.

Melissa gingerly tore the snowflake print paper away to reveal a new sketchbook that had Melissa's name on the cover.

"I noticed your other one almost filled," Dick explained before planting a kiss on Melissa's forehead.

"Thank you," Melissa said happily.

"Hey, Melissa, want to put the first ornament on the tree?" Jenny asked holding up a silver heart on a golden cord.

"I don't know," Melissa shrugged warily.

"We can watch if you want to," Dick offered, dropping on the floor by Melissa.

"Okay,"

"You should take a picture for Harley," Dick added.

"She'd like that wouldn't she?"

"I believe so,"

So, once the tree was done Melissa snapped a picture for Harley. Dick then decided to take Melissa to the mall. The mall was packed with shoppers. Melissa was amazed the holiday season had just started people had already gone bonkers. Melissa had no idea what her boyfriend was up to, in fact, every time she'd inquire about his reasons for bringing her to the mall at the busiest time of year Dick would smirk and reply:

"You'll see Firecracker,"

So, Melissa followed Dick finally stopping when they'd reached the Christmas store. Actually, it was the holiday store but the sign changed depending on the season. Melissa had been here once before when Dick had picked out her witch costume back in October. Back then it had been oozing Halloween decor which was a stark contrast to the cherry red and green it boasted now. The store was packed with everything from Santa suits to wacky Christmas ornaments.

"What are we doing here?" Melissa asked as she warily looked around.

"Well, since I know about your special circumstances I figured you'd never really celebrated Christmas or had any traditions so I thought we could create some," Dick replied.

"Okay, where do we start?"

"I was thinking you could pick out an ornament," Dick said pointing to the shelves upon shelves of ornaments before them.

Melissa simply shrugged and went along with it. They browsed the section for a while until Melissa found one which she thought was cool. Dick if asked to describe it would say cute to which Melissa would punch him in the arm simply for using such a "Girly" word. It was rather girly, however. The ornament was nothing more than Pinkie Pie in a stocking with a Santa cap on her head and a candy cane in her mouth. After choosing the ornament Melissa picked out a stocking since she didn't own one and had really never owned one.

"So, this is what Santa leaves gifts in?" Melissa had asked.

"Yes, have you never done anything Christmas related?"

"Harley and I used to watch Elf," Melissa offered as she selected a Frozen themed stocking.

"Have you ever seen _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"Nope,"

"Then I know what we're watching later," Dick laughed.

"Then can we watch Elf,"

"Of course,"

And they did.


End file.
